Digimon x Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about (fill in topic) that since (Month) (Year) Contents ( ) What's new * the second digimon wiki * Date - News text Contribute to this wiki To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Check out ' ' for some tips * If you are new to wikis, check ' ' * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. Featured article ''WarGreymon is Agumon's Mega form, possessing the "war" prefix due to his offensive capabilities, . He is a humanoid version of Greymon with metal armor encasing his head, shoulders, abdominals and legs. He is capable of independent flight - the wing-like projections on his back form his Brave Shield that he removes and uses to block attacks. WarGreymon has two large clawed gauntlets called Dramon Destroyers permanently attached to each arm. However, they have been known to crack occasionally during an intense fight, and on 1 instance they even broke completely off (when fighting Diaboromon). He is an extremely powerful Mega Digimon.'' WarGreymon made his initial appearance in Adventure during the battle with VenomMyotismon, who had infiltrated the Real World and intended to take it over along with the Digital World. Tai and Matt (partner to Gabumon, MetalGarurumon's primary form) allowed themselves to be struck by arrows from Angewomon (the Ultimate form of Gatomon, Kari Kamiya's partner) and Angemon (Patamon's Champion) in accordance with an ancient prophecy. Tai and Matt remained unharmed; the shot arrows gave Agumon and Gabumon the necessary energy to Warp Digivolve to Mega and destroy VenomMyotismon. When the Dark Masters took over the Digital World, WarGreymon fought and destroyed the first and third members that attacked the DigiDestined, MetalSeadramon and Machinedramon. WarGreymon was one of the Digidestined's primary fighters and often looked to as the one of the leaders of the group, often leading the digiteam in attack formation. When BlackWarGreymon emerged in the Real World to find/kill Yukio Oikawa, Agumon was sent to stop him and with the new-power from Azulongmon, he was able to Warp Digivolve to WarGreymon. He and Tai confronted BlackWarGreymon atop Mount Fuji and they battled as Oikawa and company made their escape. The battle was fierce and destructive and completely equal. Neither could get the upper hand until Imperialdramon intervened. He later appeared to witness the last moments of BlackWarGreymon, whose death and noble sacrifice hit him hard. In his second appearance in the following episode, he was there when BlackWarGreymon was mortally wounded and held him up while trying to get him to save his strength. Attacks *'Terra Force' (Gaia Force): Gathers energy in his hands to form a large energy ball which he fires at his opponent. This is his signature attack. In the English dub this attack is randomly called "Nova Force". This move is extremely similar to Son Goku's attack, Genkidama *'Mega Claw' (Dramon Killer): Slashes dramon Digimon with his Dramon Destroyers. *'Great Tornado':(Super Tornado) Spins at the speed of a tornado and rips through the enemy. In the English dub this attack is sometimes randomly called "Terra Force" or "Mega Claw". Featured Video Use this section to show a featured image or videothumb|300px|left __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse